Welcome to happy tree town
by therosiesweetheart
Summary: I'm the worst summary writer ever so just gonna say random story I made up...so yeah...


It was a beautiful day outside. The birds were singing and there was a pleasant breeze passing through the forest. On the one lonely road below was a single car, inside, a young eighteen year old vixen girl who was starting a fresh new life for herself. She had been driving for many hours to finally reach her destination in happy tree town. Pulling into a driveway of a magnificent two story house, she parked the car before gazing upon her new home. It's was simple with class, the walls were a cream color while the tiles and framework was a deep chocolate brown. "Simply beautiful..." Was all the girl could say as she stepped out her car. Now out in the day light, you could see her features much better. She had black fox features, both with white tips. Her long silky black hair glistened in the sunlight while her her bangs that curved around her cheeks swayed with the breeze. The one bang in the middle of her forehead was pushed over to the side a little while the other two that covered her eyes stayed in place. She scanned her new house intently with glistening ice blue eyes. This was to be her new home, and it was the best thing she could have ever had. The young girl then happily walked into the house, which was already set up from the movers a few days in advanced. It was all just the way she wanted it and this made her smile. "I should take a little tour..." Her tone was cheery and she decided to explore the house. She walked into each and every part of the house, discovering there was two master bedrooms, four other smaller guest rooms and three bathrooms. She was content with her findings and about to lounge on the couch when there was a loud crash from the upstairs bedroom. This caused her to flinch and turn her head towards the upper level of the house in confusion. She had just been up there and no one else was In the house besides her, or so she thought... The young girl's curiosity had gotten the better of her and she cautiously walked up the stairs, her black ankle boot heels clicking against the elegant tile floor with each step she took. Once she reached the top the faint sound of talking could be heard over the sound of things being flipped over or broken. "Lets hurry up, I don't have a good feeling about this." Said one voice, it was soft and alert at the same time. "Oh shut up you little shit, just keep moving!" Said another agitated voice, it was deeper and more stern. The girl could hear the sounds coming from _HER_ bedroom and this somewhat frightened her. She was a military girl at one point in her life but she had some bad experiences which traumatized her for the rest of her life. She cautiously approached the door, peaking in through a small crack to see who these intruders were. There were two men, identical twins from what she could see. Both had sea green hair, wearing raccoon mask over their eyes and had raccoon features. The only difference was that the taller twin was wearing a fedora. "Hurry your ass up Lifty, whoever lives here could be coming any minute!" Scolded the taller twin. The younger one, Lifty apparently, only growled angrily "I would shifty but your lazy ass won't help me!" Lifty yelled, only to earn a smack across the back of the head from his older sibling. The girl was frightened, she had no idea what to do. There was two people robbing her and she honestly didn't want to fight, neither did she want to kill them...she had multiple personalities that she had been born with, one in particular, nova, had a love for murdering people with her prized hunting knife or 50-caliber magnum. While the girl had been contemplating on her next move, she had been too distracted to notice that she had pushed the door open, the hinges squeaking as it slowly revealed her to the two twin thieves.  
The men froze and looked towards the sound, finding the girl hunched over in a crouching position with wide eyes as she realized what she had just done. The raccoon twins gazed upon her intently, studying every detail in her frame work. She had a curvy figure which was complimented by her tight military green jumpsuit. It had been zipped down due to her large D-cup breast, revealing a nice amount if cleavage to the world and the outfit stopped right in the mid-thigh area. Shifty was the first to grow a perverted grin while looking at the fox girl, his younger brother soon following with the same expression. Shifty lazily dropped the object in his hands and casually walked towards the girl, who had scrambled to her feet second after being caught. The older male leaned against wall and smirked "Well hello there sexy, what brings a girl like you to this crappy town?," he cooed as he leaned closer to the girl face. The girl responded with a dark blush and stumbling back to regain her personal space. This made the older twin laugh. "Aw, what happened princess? Scared?" Shifty mused. The girl was so frightened she hadn't realized that Lifty had snuck up behind her, he grabs her by the arms to hold her still. "Why don't you tell us your name sexy Hm?" Lifty whispered in her ear, making her shutter with disgust. She didn't like being treated like a toy, she had came to this town to start a new life, not relive the old one. The girl angrily pulled away from the twins and stood her ground with a stern face. " my name is Nikki and why are you here?" The girl named Nikki questioned, never losing that serious look for a second. The twins looked at each other and then back at Nikki with devious smiles. "Well we wanted the stuff in your room at first..." Said Shifty. "But now...we want more..." Followed Lifty. Nikki had no clue what they were talking about. That is...until she noticed them both approaching her, making her back up against the wall. She realized she was trapped and let out a loud shriek before bolting towards the stair way. Before she could make it to the first step, shift caught her by the tail and pulled her back into their sly hands. Nikki tried fighting back but it was two against one so she could only yell in anger as they tossed her into the room. The raccoon thieves strolled into the room with evil smiles as they stare at the girl on the floor. "Now then, Lifty you wanna start?" "Gladly..." The younger twin approached her with a sneaky smile. Nikki could only sit there trembling, too frightened to move a muscle. That is when a voice echoed through her head **_'how pathetic, poor little bitch won't even fight back...' _**Nikki knew who's voice that was. **_'Well? Are you gonna let me out little bitch? Or are you just gonna let them take you...'_** The voice laughed evilly. '_Leave me alone nova! I can handle myself!' _Nikki replied back with agitation. Lifty was inches away from her and was about to grab her when a flash of blue swept through the entire room. Nikki could hear the strangle noises and then once the blue cleared, the scene in front of her. Standing there holding the thieving raccoon twins, was a guy with sky blue hair and what looked like a super hero uniform. He wearing a long red mask over his beautiful sparkling blue eyes and had the feature of a flying squirrel she guessed. All in all, he was quite a handsome fellow. The raccoon twins were gasping for air as they were being held up with the collar of their shirts by this unknown hero. "Well well well, if it isn't the damn thieves Lifty and shifty...what the hell do you think your doing in this girls house?" Spoke the masked boy, his voice was stern and agitated. "L-let go splendork! W-we can't b-breath!" Strained Lifty as he was nearly about to choke. The masked boy dropped the twins harshly on the ground, making sure they land on their behinds. "Fuck you hero, you always gotta ruin our good time..." Growled shifty in agitation as he stood up. The blue haired boy stared coldly at the other boys in front if him "you two are always causing trouble and this time to a new comer. What exactly were you gonna do before I got here?" He asked suspiciously. Lifty smirked "we were gonna have "fun" with the new girl, if you know what I mean..." This made the masked hero look at them with disgust "why you little-! Get out now! Before I throw you bastards in jail again!" He snarled, pointing at the door as he spoke. The raccoons looked at eachother and then at Nikki who had been still sitting on the floor I'm a frightened position. "I guess we'll have to play another time foxy..." Shifty cooed as he walked out the room, Lifty following behind and flashing a mischievous grin towards the raven haired girl before leaving with his brother. Nikki sat there on the ground, still shocked at the events that occurred. The blue haired hero sighed and then approached the vixen girl, gently putting his hand out for her to take, "are you alright? Did they hurt you in any way?" He asked. Nikki slowly looked up to him and shyly took his hand. The masked hero then pulled her up with ease and straightened her, still giving her a worried look as he awaited an answer. "I-I'm fine...y-you came just in t-time..." This answer made the blue hero sigh in relief, he then stared at her for a moment before asking, " I've never seen you before...are you new?" Nikki nodded and smiled kindly at her savior, "y-yes, I just came here today." She silently cursed herself for having that stupid stutter when around new people._ 'Probably look like a fool right now..._' She thought coldly to herself. The blue hero smiled and puts his hand out, "My name is Splendid,I'm the town hero as you can see." He chuckled, making Nikki giggle as well as she took his hand , "M-my name is Nikki, t-thank you so much for saving me splendid." She said this with a bright grateful smile on her lips. Splendid returned her smile with his own as he pulled his hand back, "Well Nikki, I'm sorry about your first experience here, damn twins are a pain in the ass...but anyways, I at least want to be the first to greet you and say...Welcome to town!" Nikki smiled happily and giggled, "Thanks you again splendid, that means a lot..." Splendid smiled back and then looked at his watch , "crap, I'm gonna be late for my date! I gotta go!" He gave a quick glance around the room before, in a blue flash, put it back in order. Now done with his services, he headed towards the window, but before leaving he turned to the raven haired girl ,"if you want me to show you around, I will. Just give me a call." Nikki nodded,  
"Can do.." With that, the masked hero named splendid flew out the window to prepare for a date Nikki had no clue about. Now the vixen girl was alone in her newly fixed bedroom thinking to herself, _'I wonder if those raccoon twins took anything... Oh what the hell, it's late, I'll check tomorrow.'_ With that in mind, Nikki huffed and plopped down onto the king size bed, not even bothering to change her clothes. _'Today had been extremely long...I come to my new house after driving for god knows his long, I find that my house was being robbed with me in it! And then I nearly got raped...what a nice day... But the upside to it is that I was saved by that super hero Splendid~!'_ She smiled at the thought, only to be interrupted by the cold, aggravated voice of her other personality nova. _**'Would you just shut the fuck up already! I'm trying to get some shut eye in this shit hole you call a mind and you're fucking thinking about how your day was, that's stupid! Now stop thinking and knock out! Or I'll do it for you...' **_The crimson eyed girl scolded inside her mind, Nikki growled angrily but obeyed. The last thing she thought about before dozing off into another nightmare was the warm welcome of splendid, _'welcome to town...'_

_~~~~~~author note~~~~~~_

_Well that was interesting. Anyways, first story so please go ready with the Comments. I may continue but I don't know when. So in the end, I hope you enjoyed the story...sorta...^_^_


End file.
